Stealing His Heart
by BellaDamonLover
Summary: What happens when someone visits New Orleans surprising several people? Rating may change, but I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

They say some loves aren't meant to last long. But can this one?

A woman sat at a local bar, smiling at everyone, drinking vodka. Her medium curly blonde hair glowed with a unnatural light. The luscious locks. Her eyes, the soft blue, danced with a massive fire in them. Her face just like that. That were one of the most noticeable things about her, the hair and the eyes that drew people in like the sirens' voice.

On the other side, was a man in his early 20s looking for a fun night with his college buddies. They all signaled to the girl, looking at what attracted most men. The smoothness aspect that her hair have away. The unnatural beauties of her. And god, were they already smitten with her. No exceptions, no nothing's. The man with his college buddies approached her.

She noticed it, and gave a slight nod to the bartender who hurries to make drinks for her and her newly acquired company. Each gave a short introduction. The boy with grey eyes and blonde hair- Toby- nodded appreciative at the view. In the middle, the earlier lad with brown eyes and brown hair smiled at the girl, "My name is Aaron," he pointed at the other guys as he said their names, "Toby and Anthony."

The girl's demeanor changed, giving the air of a cocky and sarcastic air, nowhere near the innocent and shy looks that she have off later, "The names Amelia. Why don't you sit down." Giving in to her command, they pleased her by sitting down. As if call on, the bartender appeared with several drinks, Amelia smiled, "I hope you don't mind it. As soon as I saw you heading it this direction, I ordered. Men stop by to talk to me sooner it later, they always do." Toby smirked, "I don't see why not. You're a beautiful girl who shouldn't be alone at all. I think men understand that, darling."

The light of the bar soon gave her appearance a menacing look, "They don't, and I don't see why you try to understand me." Her pupils began to dilate, "Follow me." They repeated the command, and followed her out, leaving cash on the table to pay for everything.

As soon as the cold breeze hit their bodies, she bit on to their necks at incredible speed. When she was done, she dragged their heavy bodies somewhere away, leaving trails of blood behind her. "Ignis," she mumbled. The bodies burning, leaving the disgusting incense of the flesh. As of nothing had happened, she went back home and laid there, wondering what her next move was. To find her family, or to continue to hide out where she can't be found.

Hello! Idea just pop into my brain. Lol. Anyway, comment. Remember I love the support you all give me! This can be found on Wattpad.

Xoxo,

soul_less


	2. Chapter 2

The roads were paved a dark grey with yellow lines in the middle signaling drivers what was what. Interesting how life changes for someone when they decide to finally leave to they place they never ever wanted to be in. That was how life went when you were... That though was stopped as soon as it began.

She made a stop and got out of the royal blue Ferrari convertible. License plate read AMELIA 1. She got out of the car and smooth out the crinkles in her skirt, making her look presentable. Entering a bar like she owned the it, she saw the witch. Sophie Devereaux, bingo.

The witch, noticing her presence, got defensive, there was no telling what she would do, she was the most unpredictable person ever heard of, aside from Kol himself. God rest his soul. Irony.

"Miss Devereaux, pleasure to meet you dear. I've traveled a long way, just to see you. Feel special darling," said a soft British accent that gave Sophie goose-bumps, "No need to be afraid love, I'm one of the good guys."

Sophie glared, "Your reputation says otherwise Miss..?"

"The name's Amelia, I rather not reveal my last name just yet, love. Gives away the surprise. Now I hear Klaus Mikaelson was able to conceive a child with a wolf girl, I want to know how."

"Am I entitled to give you the birds and bees talk?"

"Don't play stupid with me. We both know exactly what I want you to tell me. How the hell is she pregnant? He shouldn't be able to have children!"

"I have no idea how, just that it happened Amelia."

"Find out how it happened you good for nothing witch!" Her brain started to exploded, Amelia laid on the floor, making people look at her crazy. Sophie went down, as if to help her, "I'm good for something, aren't I?"

I appeared in a big mansion. As soon as I stepped foot in it, several vampires appeared. An African American seem to be head of all of them as several vampires surrounded him.

I smirked, "My name is Amelia, you must be Marcel. I've heard a lot about you my dear. Tell me love, how did you get Klaus placated?"

"Amelia? Never heard of you, and Klaus is a friend."

"Please, Klaus is a friend to no one. Not even his own family, Rebekah and Elijah. You know them?"

Marcel tentatively approached her, "Yes. True that, but everyone has hope of his redemption."

"Not everyone." Marcel nodded.

**New chapter! Yay! Got it done babes. Tell me how you like it, I look forward to having you tell me about it. Love, love. Make sure to comment. Criticism wanted.. I'm in love with you guys and your support. Have I told you this? Short chapter, I know, but it's cool right?**

**Questions for this chapter: What do you think of Amelia? Who do you think she is? Xoxo, soul_less**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood alert and wondering. No one knew what to make of this night, and they didn't want to. Everyone knew the consequences, they could either be dead or alive at the end of this, and that was okay with all of them, they weren't doing to fight against it. They were going to do the right thing.

Klaus walked in, looking around at the lonely place. Immediately guessing he had been tricked. Someone's head was going to roll today. Marcel appeared a few seconds later, "Hello Marcel. What's this about? Plotting against me?" The words send chills to Amelia's bones as she was kept well hidden from his sight. Rebekah flitted in, standing beside Marcel, leaving Klaus to think about several plots to help him get out alive.

"You're siding with him Bekah? You do realize this is a suicide mission right?" yelled an infuriated Klaus. Trying to protect her, Marcel began to call out several vampires with a whistle. Klaus smirked, "Is this suppose to take me down? I thought I taught you better than that."

Challenging him, he made several other vampires appear, this time in a larger amount. Klaus' mind began to panic at the suddenness and the numbers. Changing his strategy, "Fine. If any of you pick this coin," he got a shiny golden coin from his pocket, "Whatever you want shall be yours. Riches, power, anything you could possibly want and need."

Everyone began to feel uneasy, but they knew none of them were going to his side, and Klaus realize that.

"Fine, have it your way."

Marcel signal several vampires to go after him, Klaus took them down with ease, after that multiple vampires began to attack. The effectiveness in two of them were the chains. Everyone took turns punching him. They didn't understand this was only fueling Klaus' hybrid side to come up. They were pushing it and soon, his eyes changed, making them look evil. Rebekah's mind started to go berserk. She knew he was going to win.

Urging Marcel, "Grab the coin."

He looked at her incredulous, "What?"

Her voice gave away her emotions, "Grab the coin! He'll kill you otherwise."

Swallowing his pride he took the coin, hoping to spare some of his people.

Klaus smirked, "And then the king falls."

"And the new king rises with his Queen," said Amelia from behind him. Klaus' face, a pool of surprise, turned to look at her. She was still the same woman from a thousand years ago. The woman that he loved once and was wed to, matter of fact, he is, but she just wasn't. It was hard for both to accept their marriage had failed them both several years ago.

Amelia created her own doppelgänger, Caroline Forbes, in order to keep Klaus madly in love with her. The idiot even fell in love with Caroline, and now they were more separated than before. No happily ever after, but as close to one as they could.

"You could have helped me a few minutes ago," Klaus thought out loud. Amelia giggled, "Noooo, I had to see my husband win all of those fights."

"You know, now we can official call ourselves the Original Hybrid Couple, love."

"We always were, even when your gene was buried by that curse. Now, tell me, where's Hayley?"

Finally an update. Suckish too! Heyyyy everyone...


	4. Chapter 4

The sun kissed my body as I woke up, not finding Niklaus near my side. Nothing will change ever.

"Stop complaining about everything in your head. We all know what happens to those who love Niklaus. How about we form an alliance?" Rebekah said, throwing a white blouse in my direction.

I smirked, feeling mischievous, "I'm all on it. What do you need?"

"I need you to seduce Marcel. Distract him, or seduce Elijah. Get my brother distracted."

"And get a dagger in my heart? I rather not cheat on my husband. Seducing leads to sex, and I rather not."

"Seduce them and leave them dry."

She left me to get dressed. Diabolical minds, that girl. Taking the white blouse back, I got a sexy corset, and really tight jeans. I inspected myself in the mirror. Good.

I walk the long hallway to the dinner. Everyone sat down like a true family. From behind, Niklaus felt me, his little bitch sitting directly in front of him.

"Ahhh. Sweetheart, you've awoken. Take a seat, Hayley, why don't you go to the room?" Niklaus said to us woman in a placating voice. Of course he didn't want a confrontation.

"If you think for a second I'm going to give up my seat for this blonde whore bag, your wrong," Hayley complained, her voice so annoying, vibrating in my ears. Back and forward.

"And I am his legitimate wife, you sleazy bitch. Your carrying his bastard child, but in the end, I am his wife," I had gotten dangerous close to her, about to strike her, but Elijah held my wrist, "You will let her be Amelia, she is apart of this family where you like it or not."

Struggling to break his hold, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, "Never touch a lady you wannabe noble gentleman."

My gaze turned to Hayley, a reindeer caught in headlights, "Better watch where you go sweetie. Oh, and you might want to get that cover. We both know what I mean, and so does Elijah. Don't you darling?"

She left chaos, smiling wickedly.

"Sophie Devereaux, how are you darling?" ask a cynical blonde hair beauty. Sophie jumped scared, she knew Amelia had her own agenda. One no one could guess, only herself.

**This is just a filler chapter. I guess. Comment, vote, and share. Lots of kisses. I'm a better 3rd person limited writer. At least that's what I want to believe. 1st person isn't me. **

**Xoxo, **

**soul_less**


	5. Chapter 5

Everywhere all around people rejoiced woman supremacy. Can it even be called that? They celebrated it because of the Casket Girls, as people turned them into. Internally, Amelia cringed at the thought of those defenseless girls that Rebekah and she had rescued a while ago. They had fun with those girls and became best mates with them. After all, _girls have to stick together_.

Amelia was inspecting the worthless dresses, giving Rebekah useless suggestions that the blonde Original would never accept. On cue, Marcel appeared. Intimately talking, Rebekah's smile turned to a frown. Not what Amelia had in mind for today. Catching little snippets of their conversation- she was a huge _eavesdropper_- she turned to Rebekah, "Ready to go darling? We might still be able to order our dresses. They'll do anything to please us all."

She was quietly trying to break the bond between Rebekah and Marcel at Klaus' orders. Sometimes, Amelia felt her husband was _too_ controlling and needed Rebekah at his beck and call. It sadden her at the lack of choice and the sacrifice the Originals- all of them- had to give up in order to please their brother. It happened a lot, even she had to once give up something, for her husband's happiness, but she felt it would have been both of theirs. They would have shared the happiness.

Rebekah shook Amelia out of her thoughts, dragging her away, "Amelia, promise me Klaus won't know of what Marcel and I talked about, or that we even talked! I promise you anything. Of course, you can join my alliance."

Amelia pretended to ponder, smiling at Rebekah, she leaned closer to her. Her lips nearly touching Rebekah's ear, leaving a tingling sensation that Amelia's warm and minty breath left, "I'll bite, and I join. Just know that if my husband is hurt further than is necessary, I will back out. You must promise me not speak of this alliance if I ever back out."

Amelia pulled back, both blonde hair women smiled at each other. They knew their promise had been formed, and it shall stay there. They went back home, finding Hayley sort of eavesdropping on the bros. Amelia raised an eyebrow at Hayley, silently asking unknown questions to Hayley. Hayley knew this was the closest thing to having the Klaus' wife like her. She began to respond accordingly, "Davina went missing. They're going berserk about it."

Useful.

She ran up to her husband, pledging to find Davina with them. Soon, Elijah entered their little plan and it started to look up for everyone. Wherever that little witch had gone to, shouldn't have been very far.

Amelia separate herself from them, choosing to go with a locator spell. She grabbed a hair out of Davina's brush, a map, and a little of her blood, "Inveni istam magam, dat locum suum." Her blood moved toward a familiar place. She smirked in victory.

I've found you little witch.

What do you think?

I love you all, don't forget to vote, comment, or share.

Thanks for the read. x


	6. Chapter 6

Everywhere all around people rejoiced woman supremacy. Can it even be called that? They celebrated it because of the Casket Girls, as people turned them into. Internally, Amelia cringed at the thought of those defenseless girls that Rebekah and she had rescued a while ago. They had fun with those girls and became best mates with them. After all, girls have to stick together.

Amelia was inspecting the worthless dresses, giving Rebekah useless suggestions that the blonde Original would never accept. On cue, Marcel appeared. Intimately talking, Rebekah's smile turned to a frown. Not what Amelia had in mind for today. Catching little snippets of their conversation- she was a huge eavesdropper- she turned to Rebekah, "Ready to go darling? We might still be able to order our dresses. They'll do anything to please us all."

She was quietly trying to break the bond between Rebekah and Marcel at Klaus' orders. Sometimes, Amelia felt her husband was too controlling and needed Rebekah at his beck and call. It sadden her at the lack of choice and the sacrifice the Originals- all of them- had to give up in order to please their brother. It happened a lot, even she had to once give up something, for her husband's happiness, but she felt it would have been both of theirs. They would have shared the happiness.

Rebekah shook Amelia out of her thoughts, dragging her away, "Amelia, promise me Klaus won't know of what Marcel and I talked about, or that we even talked! I promise you anything. Of course, you can join my alliance."

Amelia pretended to ponder, smiling at Rebekah, she leaned closer to her. Her lips nearly touching Rebekah's ear, leaving a tingling sensation that Amelia's warm and minty breath left, "I'll bite, and I join. Just know that if my husband is hurt further than is necessary, I will back out. You must promise me not speak of this alliance if I ever back out."

Amelia pulled back, both blonde hair women smiled at each other. They knew their promise had been formed, and it shall stay there. They went back home, finding Hayley sort of eavesdropping on the bros. Amelia raised an eyebrow at Hayley, silently asking unknown questions to Hayley. Hayley knew this was the closest thing to having the Klaus' wife like her. She began to respond accordingly, "Davina went missing. They're going berserk about it."

Useful.

She ran up to her husband, pledging to find Davina with them. Soon, Elijah entered their little plan and it started to look up for everyone. Wherever that little witch had gone to, shouldn't have been very far.

Amelia separate herself from them, choosing to go with a locator spell. She grabbed a hair out of Davina's brush, a map, and a little of her blood, "Inveni istam magam, dat locum suum." Her blood moved toward a familiar place. She smirked in victory.

I've found you little witch.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door that made Davina, Josh, and Camille's heart freeze. Davina whispered harshly, "Where we expecting anyone?"

Both Camille and Josh moved there head, signaling a no. Behind the door, a soft, mother, British accent, "Davina, sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you, I swear. I promise you. Josh, my husband shall pardon you, and Camille, no offer for you until future notice. You'll need someone later. But please, open this door, we haven't much time left."

Agreeing to the woman's pleas, they opened the door. Davina was shocked at the person behind it. She've heard stories of the cruel wife of the Original Hybrid, but to see her right now, with the face of an angel, it was impossible to believe that those doe blue eyes would hurt all those people. But she knew appearance lie and people lie. She was beginning to understand that.

"I know you don't trust me-" started Amelia.

But Camille interrupted, "You're right. We don't..."

Amelia's glare stopped her from going further, "Like I was saying, but I promise you. They won't do anything that you don't want them to do. Davina, I have something most people don't have... Klaus' sort of undying love and his trust. He'll go with whatever to keep me happy. I have carte blanche with him. Allow me to help you."

Something screamed inside of Davina, "Treacherous lies! You'll just take me to him!"

She sent Amelia flying to the wall. Her newly found strength vanished, muffled cries heard from her, making Amelia's heart yearn to help her.

But instead, she took the hint and left them alone for now, her husband didn't need to know about her whereabouts.

She had found them walking through a crowded little party. Her nerves, a complete disaster.

Klaus looked at her sudden reappearance, "Where have you been love?"

"Searching for you little witch. Klaus, I think you need to let her come back on her own," Amelia responded sincerely.

Klaus ignored her statement, and found something he knew she wouldn't resist. Her little friend.

Tim.

Appalled at her husband's thoughts- sometimes, they ran at the same wavelength.

Klaus walked toward the violinist, compelling him to do his biding.

She hid her thought and feeling well, but tonight she knew she wouldn't be able to. The violinist, the child, was going to become a victim in Niklaus' little game to have the upper hand.

It was deeply infuriating, but nothing Klaus did was surprising anymore. Her needed to learn better tricks and better ways to react.

Her husband's abattoir.

From Amelia's second floor room, she could hear Davina's revenge against Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah. Telling them truths other people wish they could say without getting killed by them.

A few seconds later, after the screams were gone, she heard Rebekah's voice ring downstairs, trying to get an alliance with the number one witch of the moment. Deciding not to interrupt, she decide to wait and see how it'll play out. Davina was a powerful ally they could use.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I just realized I needed to explain a few things. The first alliance between Rebekah and Amelia didn't work out. Amelia's betrayed her in a way I didn't explain. And well, there is another thing, but that for the future. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Klaus, there's something you need to know," murmured Amelia in bed. Klaus curious at the information turned his attention to her, encouraging her to go on. She continued, "I spoke to Kol from the Other Side."

Niklaus confused at the meaning behind it asked, "About what, love?"

"He wants to come back from the dead. Tired of all of this foolishness of being trapped over there."

Klaus' mood changed, his lips curled sarcastically, "And to what? Bring your lover back?"

After that night, everything was confusing. The sudden earthquake that woke Amelia up didn't help much.

She put on her silky robe, and walked downstairs, wanting to ask about the commotion. She had found her husband, who avoid her eye as much as he saw fit.

She turned to Elijah and a worried Marcel. Immediately she realized it was Davina linked.

"The witch should have been on the harvest, Marcel. This is happening because of her, deep magic is present with the earth, fire, water, and air," Amelia clarified. The men had heard something along those lines from Sophie Devereaux.

Marcel grabbed the nearest chair, letting his anger flow freely as he grabbed a chair, sending it flying to the wall, making it crash and break.

Amelia huffed, "Okay then. Wake me up when all of this is over, and you have decided to go along with the ritual."

Instead of going back to her room like she had originally planned, she headed toward Davina's to keep her company.

The little girl was sick ridden. Everything about her made Amelia's motherly instincts awake.

Amelia pat Davina's hand softly, "Everything will be okay Davina. Sooner or later, you'll get your happy ending."

Davina turned to look at her, her once creamy skin now pale, "Why do I feel the need to listen to you? I don't know what I'm feeling, but I'm sure this is wrong," she turned her back to Amelia, "The witches have been telling me something, but I cannot understand. Can you please leave?"

Amelia nodded, deciding to give her space, closing the door.

_If Davina finds out, this is the end for her, _Amelia thought.

**A/N: What could she be hiding?**

Everyone was searching for Marcel and Davina. Amelia, channeled her magic and began to follow the small path. Both her and Rebekah arrived at the same time.

Both for different reasons, but they knew Davina had to be sacrificed.

After much convincing, they finally made Marcel agree to go through with it.

Later that night, they watched Sophie prepare the ritual. Amelia'e eyes already with tears, even if it hadn't started, her throat preventing her from sobbing out loud. She clutch her husband's arm for support.

She was going to lose Davina, and that was the end. Soon, blood began to flow freely down her throat, and they waited.

... And waited they did, but she didn't wake up.

Losing her temper, Amelia, pushed Sophie against a tombstone wall, her hands on her throat, "Why isn't she waking up?"

Sophie, gasped for air, letting out a muffled, "I have no idea."

"If you know what's good for you, she better wake up, Sophie Devereaux or you my dear, will pay."

**I kind of hate that episode. Made me sad about Davina, but she'll come back. ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**soul_less**


	9. Chapter 9

The witches have infuriated my husband. One of theirs attacked two of ours, leaving an unfamiliar mark on them, but I knew to Niklaus, it was familiar. His face gave away the surprise that he couldn't keep from me. It was marvelous, to see him squirm a bit for now.

I had mourn Davina's death, with questions from my Nik. He wanted to know why I had cared so deeply for her, he felt my feeling toward her. Wanting to find out, but I would never betray that secret.

During the past few days, Kol had been contacting me from the other side, the supernatural purgatory or maybe close to being hell.

In that place, you had to wonder, looking at other people, people that were alive, but never actually participating with them. Something I never look forward to. Davina was trapped in there and I could feel it.

Sometimes, her cries awoke me, and Niklaus would show a little of his humanity by comforting me in this pain.

"Amelia!" Niklaus roared, "Love, I need you to do a spell, and find whomever had been doing this to my vampires."

"So that you can take the trouble maker back to where he belongs?" I questioned.

Nik raised an eyebrow, coming closer to me, "You know it sweetheart. Now find me the misfit, will you?"

I closed the distance between us, giving him a peck on the lips, "Come back to me in an hour. I'll have news then. Whomever did this spell covered his or her tracks well. Might want to get Sophie Devereaux on this, even if the witch infuriates me at the moment, she might be useful."

Nik nodded his head, contemplating this.

I left him, and went in search of the necessary ingredients for this.

"Hoc est absconditum a comminatione, et pro parte," I chanted, sensing powerful magic.

"You should be doing this," whispered a dark skinned male in her ear, slowly pushing the blade in her. Two originals, double the power, only this one, would stay hidden.

**I wonder what will happen to her!? Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Don't forget to comment vote or share!**

**Xoxo,** **soul_less**


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia's POV:

I stared at the sun intently, but coldness surrounded me. Looking more clearly, it felt weird. Like something invisible and I couldn't do anything about it.

Next to my side, Kol stood comforting me, whispering love words in my ear.

_"How do you plead Amelia?" asked Klaus, furious over what he had learned._

_"Guilty you bastard! You arrogant piece of crap, no one will want you! You drive everyone to do things they don't wish to do, yet you sit high and mighty critiquing people over their mistakes. You drove me away, you from me mad! If anyone is at blame for having me help Mikael, it's you! Because of you I had to my Kol go, you forced me into this marriage. I've played the happy, obedient wife for as long as I can remember, and I'll be glad to get rid of you! If I had the choice again, leave no doubt, I'll choose it over and over again!" I yelled back. _

_He stepped down from the tomb, about to hit my heart but Elijah stopped him, "Brother, she is your wife," Elijah turned to Rebekah and me, "Go somewhere safe and stay there."_

_Rebekah and I ran, hiding inside the tomb, not yet ready to meet once more, our death. Scary thought when you've lived for a thousand or so years. _

_I'm done! You guys get to finish the story in your mind. So far, my stories have been short, but I have a lot of them. _

_Thank you for all the support and I love you! _

_Don't forget to comment, vote, or share! _

_xoxo,_

_soul_less_


End file.
